


Враг Внутри

by Lizzzard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Джек, Драйзер, Есенин, Жуков, Максим Горький, Соционика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzzard/pseuds/Lizzzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соционика.</p><p>Написано по заявке: "Драйзер/Джек. Времена Святой Инквизиции, Джек — еретик. Размышления Драйзера о том, что делать с Джеком."</p><p>Драйзер-центрик. Чуть переиначены имена некоторых типов.</p><p>несмотря на инквизицию ничего страшного не происходит)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Враг Внутри

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Ристе за беттинг.

— Нет. Я уже вам все сказал. Мы никого не задерживали не то что вчера — уже несколько недель. — Старший инквизитор Драйзер потер пальцами ноющий висок. Боль никак не желала уходить и, казалось, как еще одно испытание на его сегодняшний день, Бог послал к нему господина Максимилиана — начальника городской стражи. Его обычно спокойный голос сегодня почему-то казался Драйзеру особенной пыткой. Хотя нет, Максимилиан и правда говорил со странным нажимом, словно вдавливая каждое слово в отдающий болью висок инквизитора.  
— Возможно, этого человека задержали без вашего ведома. — Начальник стражи упорно гнул свою линию. Сколько они говорили... полчаса? Час? Драйзер не мог припомнить — с каких это пор его словам перестали верить, чтобы за все это время не услышать простого слова "нет".  
— Быть может, тогда и вам следует объясниться, господин Максимилиан? С чего это вдруг сам начальник стражи приходит лично хлопотать за солдата... которого могли обвинить в ереси? Да еще и с подозрением, что мы, служители Бога, станем скрывать от всех правосудие над еретиком? Что в нем особенного? — Драйзер не без удовольствия отметил, как собеседник сжал губы в линию. — Вы отдаете себе отчет в том, что бездоказательно наводите тень на длань Всевышнего?  
— У меня нет оснований не доверять лично Вам, — Максимилиан старался оставаться спокойным, но по нему все же было заметно, что он старается отвечать и при этом не говорить ничего конкретного. «Значит, все-таки не до конца доверяет».  
Драйзер вполне мог понять его. Шла война, город был на осадном положении и пока держался, но враг у ворот только и ждал удобного случая... А быть может и чьего-то предательства.  
— Но все же мой человек видел, что кто-то, одетый как инквизитор, перехватил Джека посреди белого дня.  
— И этот человек сможет прийти и опознать инквизитора?— Драйзер предполагал, что нет. Даже если это видел десяток горожан — ни один из них не рискнет выступить против. В этом Драйзер даже сочувствовал начальнику стражи. Доказательств у того не было, и пусть даже краем сознания старший инквизитор и осознавал, что под плащом руки божьей мог скрываться предатель, он не мог позволить безосновательно обвинить своих собратьев. Ни что не должно поколебать веры в чистоту их служения Всевышнему.  
— Я так и думал, — резюмировал он молчание Максимилиана. — И хочу предупредить, Ваши люди смогут обыскать сию обитель только с разрешения его Святейшества Балия. Так что не забывайте Ваши обязанности и занимайтесь _ими_, сын мой.  
Максимилиану придется уйти ни с чем, хочет он того или нет.  
— Я вас понял, святой отец, — начальник стражи коротко поклонился. Он уже почти дошел до двери архива, в котором его принял Драйзер, но в последний момент развернулся, словно у него оставалось дело, которое он не хотел озвучивать. — У человека, который мог похитить Джека, возможно, повреждены пальцы на левой руке.  
Он поднял левую руку и рубящим движением пальцев правой указал на мизинец и безымянный. 

Когда Максимилиан ушел, Драйзер наконец устало откинулся на стуле, обдумывая этот странный визит. Последнее предостережение? Неужели их осадному городу осталось так мало, что начальник стражи, явно подозревающий орден Гаммы в измене, все же решил открыть карты? Если бы Драйзер был предателем – ускорило бы это выполнение вражеского плана? Заставило бы зашевелиться? Он рассчитывает на то, чтобы поймать с поличным, расшевелив улей? Или все же господину Максимилиану настолько не хватает информации, что он готов пренебречь осторожностью и все же надеется на помощь тех, в ком сомневается?  
В конечном итоге Драйзер решил, что это не его дело. Он должен спасать заблудшие души. Зная почти всех служителей ордена Гаммы в этом небольшом южном городе, он не сомневался ни в ком из них. Инквизитор встал из-за стола и решил выйти в сад. Быть может, это как-то уймет головную боль.

Правда, через час боль только усилилась. Голос Максимилиана точил мысли инквизитора, словно забрался через ухо надоедливым червем сомнения. А сомневаться Драйзер не любил, особенно если это сомнения в силе чьей-то веры и чистоте помыслов. Человек либо чист, либо порочен. Полумер быть не должно, ибо есть только Рай и Ад. Потому через какое-то время он уже беседовал с главной кухаркой, что с рассвета до заката суетилась над тем, чтобы накормить всех, кто жил и трудился в этой обители.  
— Да, я припоминаю, — она покивала головой. — С отцом Резйардом произошло несчастье. Он совсем недавно вернулся в город, едва успев до начала осады. В пути на него напали, и бедняга лишился мизинца. Я помню его забинтованную руку. Я даже порезала для него мясо, чтобы ему не пришлось мучиться с ножом.  
Признаться, Драйзер спросил женщину лишь, чтобы избавиться от сомнений. Она все-таки видит всех за приемом пищи по нескольку раз за день. Но он не рассчитывал, что ее слова так легко подтвердят предостережение Максимилиана. Неужели это значит, что тот был прав, считая, что в обители Гаммы скрывается предатель? А ведь Резйарда инквизитор хорошо знал уже много лет. Еще юношей тот попал под крыло церкви, и Драйзер стал для него не только наставником и другом, но и почти отцом. Парень был предан Всевышнему, а силу его веры можно было ставить в пример другим. Драйзер даже прочил ему собственное место. Потому предположить предательство с его стороны казалось смехотворным.  
Их орден был в прочном союзе с Бетеанцами, так же как еретический орден Дельтицев был сплетен с мятежной Альфой. И Резйард не мог не знать, что если Бетеанская крепость падет, то и орден Гаммы окажется в руках еретиков.  
И пусть их с Дельтийцами вера проистекала из одного первоисточника, их принципы были слишком разными... Но все же Драйзеру до сих пор все это казалось слишком невероятным. Да и вопрос веры Резйарда был внутренним делом Гаммы.  
Но самым сложным для старшего инквизитора было осознание того, что предателем может быть его ученик, его преемник. Неужели это его собственная ошибка — не увидел, не воспитал?..

Весь вечер Драйзер провел в размышлениях и воспоминаниях. Он видел Резйарда на вечерней мессе и не сказал бы, что того что-то тревожит. Он был спокоен, словно не было ни войны, ни осады. Драйзер сказал бы, что это похвально, но если с этим спокойствием он предает свою веру — прощения этому уже не будет. Примерно с такими мыслями Драйзер спокойно и с неким внутренним смирением наблюдал за человеком, в коем все еще видел почти сына. Он не спешил винить его в чем-либо, но был готов исполнить свое предназначение, даже если это придется сделать собственными руками.  
И когда после полуночи Резйард покинул свою келью и двинулся через сад к старым постройкам, Драйзер последовал за ним. Он не доверил бы душу своего ученика никому, кроме Бога и самого себя. Если уж Драйзер был для Резйарда проводником к вере, он станет для него и ключом к покаянию. 

Старший инквизитор уже предполагал, что он увидит, спустившись в старые катакомбы. Когда-то, когда союзные силы Беты и Гаммы заняли этот город, в катакомбах располагались пыточные, но подземные воды проступали в помещения все настойчивее, порой изрядно заливая, и работать становилось просто невозможно. Потому, почти не освоив их, помещения забросили.  
Уже давно были построены новые пыточные, но, кажется, теперь жизнь вернулась и в эти стены. В голове услужливо зазвучал голос Максимилана, описывающий пропавшего человека, а в месте с голосом возвращалась и головная боль. 

Драйзер не дошел нескольких шагов до двери, из-под которой выбивался мерцающий теплом свет лампы. Он затаил дыхание, остановившись у стены, и замер... 

— Жаркий сегодня был день, — из-за неплотно закрытой двери раздался голос Резйарда. Ржавые замки давно не закрывались, да и все инструменты давно были вынесены — потому в запорах здесь не было нужды.  
— Ты, наверное, хочешь пить?— продолжил все тот же голос.  
Драйзер не разобрал слова, хрипло прозвучавшие в ответ. По телу пробежала неприятная дрожь. Значит за его спиной действительно идут дела, о которых он не знал. И сколько их было? Как давно Резйард, а быть может, и не он один, водит его за нос?  
— Где карта. Расскажи мне — и я позволю твоей душе покинуть этот мир спокойно, — тем временем продолжал знакомый голос.  
— Вы же забрали ее, — Драйзер расслышал тихие и почти бесцветные слова. — Я уже говорил Вам, никакой другой, кроме этой, у меня нет.  
— Ложь отравляет душу, зачем тебе еще один грех ко всем тем, что и так уже утянули тебя на дно? — Резйард, судя по долетавшим звукам, сделал пару шагов по комнате и в следующий момент послышался звук глухого удара. Странно, что он не использовал инструмент для дознания.  
— Если бы у меня было то, что вы так жаждете обрести — я бы с удовольствием вам это отдал, отец мой... — снова прозвучал тот незнакомый голос вперемешку с кашлем. — Я признаю, что воровал, но быть может то, что вы ищете, украл кто-то другой? Поверьте, я бы ни за что не стал брать вещи, принадлежащие церкви.  
Драйзер уже хотел войти, но следующая фраза заставила его замереть еще тише.  
— Я знаю, что тебя послал начальник стражи, так что можешь не играть в наивного воришку. Здесь только ты и я, и у меня не так много времени, потому…  
— Хорошо, хорошо. Я все понял, был не прав. — В голосе скользил страх и в тоже время что-то сродни веселью. Такое бывало на памяти Драйзера пару раз, когда бесы в душе грешника заставляли того порой смеяться, не выдержав пыток и допросов. — Я думаю, мы сможем договориться. Карты у меня действительно нет, я сжег ее.  
— Что?— Голос Резйарда прорезался холодным гневом.  
— Подождите... Я.. У меня был приказ…— сквозь нервный голос пленника прорывалась усталость и дрожь. Но в нем не звучало отчаянья. Драйзеру казалось — в нем даже были ноты предвкушения, так что старший инквизитор подался ближе к двери. — Приказ уничтожить карту, чтобы она не досталась врагу. Но я запомнил кое-что... Я могу нарисовать по памяти. У вас ведь есть план города? Наверняка где-то здесь, в обители, должен быть план всего города. Я нарисую поверх то, что запомнил. А вы сохраните мне жизнь. Это не плохой размен, согласитесь. Душа одного грешника — и вы получите не только карту, но и проводника. Я ведь знаю гарнизон как свои пять пальцев, а после взятия города убивать меня так и вообще не будет смысла. К тому же я могу дезинформировать Макса...  
— Боже, на какие преступления и предательства готовы пойти люди, чтобы спасти свою никчемную жизнь. — Резйард, казалось, искренне сокрушался.  
— Но вас мне в этом не превзойти, отец мой… — прозвучало ответом, но в следующий момент пленник уже добавлял, — провести вас оказалось непосильным для меня.  
— Карты будет достаточно, и если она будет точна, возможно, тебе сохранят жизнь, — голос Резйарда стал даже доброжелательным. — Стоило признаться во всем еще вчера, и тогда тебе не пришлось бы так страдать.

— Я думаю, тогда тебе понадобится ключ от архива?— Драйзер больше не мог бездействовать. Он вошел в тускло освещенное помещение, наблюдая за тем, как меняется лицо Резйарда. Его ученик не бледнел даже при виде самых страшных пыток, но сейчас лицо молодого инквизитора стремительно меняло цвет до почти мертвецки серого, прямо как у его пленника, что неловко сидел у стены. Кандалы врезались в истертые запястья, несчастный, похоже, уже не мог стоять, а слишком короткая цепь, вмурованная в стену, не давала толком опустить руки. Было видно, что он провел так около суток. — Что все это значит, Резйард?  
Джек (так ведь звали того человека, которого искал Максимилиан?) смотрел на Драйзера почти бесстрастно. Кажется, он слишком устал от всего, что с ним произошло. Что ж, старший инквизитор тоже не видел для него поводов радоваться. Пленник был готов пойти на сделку ради спасения собственной жизни — за это его душе тоже не снискать рая.  
— Этот человек — еретик. — Резйард поклонился наставнику и уже почти взял себя в руки. — Я взял на себя смелость провести расследование.  
В ответ на это раздался тихий, но все же смех пленника. Тот уткнулся лицом в сгиб руки, стирая испарину со лба о грязную, порванную ткань рубашки.  
— Как видите помимо всех преступлений этот человек еще и одержим дьяволом. Он считает всех служителей ордена Гаммы предателями и участвует в еретическом заговоре. — Голос Резйарда был полон смирения и скорби по заблудшей душе.  
— Ловко, — резюмировал Джек. Его чудесный и отчаянный план спасения катился ко всем чертям. Теперь вместо одного инквизитора у него было целых два. И Джек не сильно верил, что Драйзер (а уж о нем-то Джек был наслышан) поверит ему, а не другому инквизитору. Да даже если бы и поверил — его личный тюремщик под рясой прятал нож, и что не менее важно — умел им пользоваться.  
— Почему ты занимаешься этим ночью и не в пыточных? И самое главное — почему без моего ведома? — Драйзер смотрел на ученика в упор и тот отвечал ему уверенным взглядом.  
— Я видел, как к вам приходил начальник стражи, отец мой, — Резйард говорил как можно спокойнее и убедительнее. — У меня есть основания предполагать, что господин Максимилиан уже давно в связи с ересью. Он мог потребовать показать ему дела пойманных еретиков и, найдя там дело этого грешника, силой забрать его из обители. Я был вынужден спрятать его и не вести протокол. Позже, когда я добьюсь от него признаний и доказательств, мы сможем призвать к ответу их обоих.  
— Но почему ты не сказал об этом мне? Ты сомневаешься в моей вере? — Драйзер прошел ближе к пленнику. Тот слушал их беседу со странной улыбкой. Действительно, словно безумец. Избитый и израненный — но улыбается и смотрит зелеными, все еще лукавыми глазами. Эти глаза еще скажут ему правду, когда он закончит с Резйардом.  
— Почему ты не использовал обычные методы? Отвечай на все вопросы, ты слишком долго их обдумываешь, — продолжал Драйзер, снова повернувшись лицом к младшему инквизитору. Под этим взглядом спокойное лицо Резйарда дрогнуло. Именно в этот момент они оба прочувствовали и осознали, что более они не инквизитор и инквизитор. Теперь они инквизитор и еретик. Не привыкший быть подозреваемым Резйард терял власть на собственными эмоциями и мыслями.  
— Нет, ваше... — Боже, Резйард поймал себя на том, что чуть не обратился к Драйзеру в суетливой манере подозреваемого: "Ваше святейшество", или "Ваше превосходительство"? Он никогда не обращался так к наставнику, но, подспудно считая себя уличенным, сам же чуть не поставил себя на их место.  
— Конечно же, нет. Я... Я не хотел, чтобы это дело хоть как-то подставило вас под удар. Если бы Максимилиан узнал о том, что вы его разоблачили, он мог бы попытаться убить вас. А так погиб бы только я. — По глазам Драйзера младший инквизитор видел, что что-то сказал не так. Хоть он говорил, казалось, очень складно — он не знал, насколько его наставник осведомлен.  
— Разве я более ценен, чем кто-либо другой? Ты решил оградить меня от опасности моего же ремесла? Разве таким я воспитывал тебя? Именно мы должны первыми принять удар против нашей же веры. Кем бы я был, если бы боялся оружия еретиков и прятался за чужими смертями? — Драйзер чувствовал волну гнева, накатывающую из глубины... нет, не сердца. Он чувствовал, что негодует все его естество.  
— Но, если вы погибните, кто поведет заблудших? Вы самый мудрый из нас... — Резйард, сам того не желая, отступил на шаг — воля его наставника была слишком сильна, так что, даже преступая их общий закон и стараясь превзойти Драйзера как противника, он не мог противостоять его авторитету в собственном подсознании.  
— Кого я могу вести, если я не смог донести смысл нашего дела даже до одного тебя?— Мысли в голове Драйзера мельтешили, руша обычно стройный образ мышления старшего инквизитора. — Почему ты уподобился безбожному варвару? — Рука Драйзера указала на избитого Джека. — Разве этому я тебя учил? Нужно вынуть душу греха, его суть. Без гнева и с милосердием. И чтобы наши руки не перешли грани, им нельзя докасаться до тела. Лишь инструмент будет бесстрастен к праведному гневу. Почему ты поступил так?  
Драйзер понял, что повысил голос, когда до него докатилось эхо собственных слов. Резйард же молчал, силясь найти ответ. Именно в этот момент Джек решил, что теперь пришла его очередь помочь инквизиторам. Иначе он может и не дожить до конца их спора.  
— Чтобы по моему телу нельзя было понять, что я был в пыточных. — Джек улыбнулся и сглотнул вязкую слюну. Резйард так и не дал ему воды, только плеснул в лицо перед началом допроса. Потрескавшиеся губы ныли, но эта боль меркла перед тем, что ощущало все его тело.  
— Он не использовал ваши методы, потому что это и не был допрос еретика. Не было и не будет протоколов, улик и свидетельств. — Джек устало и просто смотрел на Драйзера, который выглядел раздраженным оттого, что еретик вставил свое слово.  
Было что-то почти снисходительное во взгляде пленника, из-за чего хотелось немедленно стереть это выражение с его лица — уставшего, избитого лица человека, который мало на что надеется, что все же знает что-то большее, недоступное Драйзеру. А Драйзер не любил этого.  
— Выслушайте и меня, господин инквизитор, — Джек, казалось, даже склонил голову, что могло сойти за издевательство в его то положении, но Драйзер все же взял себя в руки, словно вспомнив о своих обязанностях.  
— Говори, — спокойно произнес он.  
— Но отец Драй…  
Драйзер жестом указал Резйарду замолчать и внимательно посмотрел на человека, все еще прикованного к стене.  
— Этот человек — диверсант Альфы. — Резйард ожидаемо возмутился, но все внимание самого Джека было обращено к старшему инквизитору. Это был его единственный шанс, пусть это и звучало дико. Раньше Джек и в страшном сне не представил бы, что, спасая собственную жизнь и собственное дело, он будет надеяться на грозу и немезиду объединенного государства — на отца Драйзера. Он бы предпочел сотню выволочек от Макса, но, похоже, сегодня судьба решила даровать ему новый опыт и новое близкое знакомство. Что ж. Джек собирался принять этот вызов.  
— Я ему нужен, чтобы взорвать пороховой склад, казармы и важные здания города. Наверняка летняя резиденция его Святейшества Балия входит в их число. Враг не упустит возможности повергнуть его. Когда еще им представится такой случай. — Последний пункт Джек добавил от себя, еще из разговора двух инквизиторов поняв, что для Драйзера предательство веры гораздо большее преступление, чем предательство союзных сил. 

Драйзер не видел возможным совершить такое, хотя бы потому что стража Максимилиана патрулировала город в усиленном режиме, и пронести мимо них порох ни разу не попавшись было невозможно.  
— И как же он собирался это сделать? Это сомнительный план, еретик.  
— Можно просто Джек. Я больше привык к такому обращению, — кажется, веселье снова возвращалось к пленнику. И по глазам инквизитора он видел, что одна только эта преступная радость делала его еще большим еретиком, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
— Поэтому ему и нужен я, — продолжил пленник. — Точнее, карта подземных катакомб, заложенных за много лет до того, как город захватила Бета. Считалось, что она сгорела при пожаре двенадцать лет назад. К сожалению, по-настоящему она сгорела два дня назад в моих руках. Он и его сообщники... А я уверен, что их много, ведь не собирался же он тащить порох один? Они собирались пронести его под землей, в те места, где подземные коридоры выходят на поверхность, соединяя самые старые постройки города: ратушу, особняк наместника Наполеона, летнюю резиденцию его святейшества кардинала, казармы и эту обитель. Максимилиан предполагал что-то подобное, но без карты он так же бессилен предотвратить это нападение из-под земли. Кстати, я бы не советовал вам поворачиваться к своим людям спиной, — взгляд Джека, резко сменившего тему, красноречиво указал на Резйарда, начавшего неторопливое движение.  
— Этот, например, отлично владеет ножом. Освободите меня, отец Драйзер. Пока еще не стало слишком поздно. У него есть ключ, но мне подойдет даже гвоздь, что лежит у стены. 

Резйард замер.  
— Это правда? Все что говорит этот человек, правда? — последняя просьба Джека, казалось, не коснулась слуха старшего инквизитора, теперь Драйзер говорил на редкость сухо и отстранено. А ведь Резйард знал его и другим. Добрым, понимающим, отзывчивым. Да, строгим, но справедливым. Теперь сердце Драйзера было для него закрыто.  
Осознавать это было действительно больно. Резйард понимал — вопрос его наставника был теперь лишь проверкой — будет ли ученик честен перед ним. Похоже, что Драйзер уже все решил, а быть может, даже заранее знал. Наверное, помимо Джека у Максимилиана был и другой агент, и этим утром начальник стражи раскрыл старшему инквизитору все карты. Как же сложно все это оказалось. Резйард не хотел загонять себя в такую безвыходную и неопределенную ситуацию. У него была цель, он знал, что придется пожертвовать многим и многими, что, возможно придется встретиться лицом к лицу с наставником. Но в реальности все было не так гладко, и это балансирование на грани фарса сводило его с ума. Сложнее всего было не знать, насколько осведомлен Драйзер, и метаться между спасительной ложью и жестокой правдой. Хотелось взвыть от безысходности.  
Губы Резйарда дрогнули и в глазах застыло сожаление.  
— Ложь отравляет душу, так ведь?— Резйард повторял те самые слова, что сам же недавно говорил Джеку. Он потер руками лицо, словно пытаясь прийти в себя. — Но вы слишком сильно заботитесь о чужих душах, отец мой, о их чистоте... Забывая, что помимо души есть еще и разум, есть сердце, в конце концов.  
Сожаление и даже осуждение сочилось в голосе молодого инквизитора, когда он продолжил:  
— Душа должна быть чиста. Каковой Бог даровал ее нам, такой мы и должны ее возвратить. И пусть придется положить голову под чужой топор — нельзя осквернить себя даже жаждой жизни. Так вы живете. Именно поэтому я ничего вам и не сказал. Я отдал бы многое, чтобы вы пошли со мной, но вы предпочтете умереть здесь, вместе со всеми, не позволив себе и капли лукавства. Если мы погибнем и будем изгнаны, кому мы будем нести веру? Оставаясь на стороне Беты, мы потеряем наш орден. Но если мы отступим — мы сохраним его. Война — это веление плоти, это гнев и желание власти. Мы не должны поддерживать войну, но наш союз с Бетой не оставляет нам выбора. Силы Альфы и Дельты слишком велики, они сметут нас вместе с бетанцами, так послушайте, что говорит мое сердце — участие в войне заставит нас преступить в душе, на чьей бы мы стороне не выступили. Так если преступление неизбежно — нужно выбрать меньшее из зол. Мы готовы пожертвовать своими душами, отец Драйзер. Вы проклянете нас, но Орден будет жить. Да, под знаменами Альфы, да, став не единственными, а наравне с Дельтой — но наш орден будет жить! Умереть во имя чужой войны — это самая бездарная трата сил, дарованных нам Богом. Никто не узнает, что мы помогли Альфе, и наша паства будет жить, мне обещали.

— Освободите меня. — Джек дернул цепи, заставив их зазвенеть. — Это еще можно остановить. Если все, что он сказал случится, независимо от того станет ли это когда-либо известно миру, орден запятнает себя перед Богом.  
Джек никогда не был особо религиозным (а уж о некоторых членах ордена он знавал такое, что не всем удобно рассказать), но ради собственных целей он мог разок и порадеть за честь святой церкви. Хотя Драйзер, кажется, даже не намеревался его слушать.  
— Это моя вина и моя ошибка, — старший инквизитор покачал головой, словно даже растеряно. — И мне придется ее исправить.  
— Ваша ошибка в том, что за делами во имя Бога вы забыли о нем самом, о людях, которых мы должны вести за собой. – Правой рукой Резйард потянулся к своему левому рукаву. — Человек может идти всегда по прямой, но когда перед ним расстелется океан — он не будет в силах его переплыть. Вы утонете, даже если будете знать, что в паре миль в сторону будет порт. Утонете ради веры сейчас вместо того, чтобы переплыть на другой берег и нести людям свет долгие годы отпущенные вам Всевышним. 

Джек в чем-то был даже согласен с Резйардом. В молодой голове священника были разумные мысли на счет всей ситуации в их ордене, но вот выводы инквизитор делал из этого совсем уж странные. Но чего Джек уж совсем не понимал, так это того, как можно так долго и разнообразно говорить о морали, когда их всех сильно поджимало время. Альфа ждала диверсии Резйарда, Бета — подкрепление в виде армии принца Гамлета, а Драйзер должен был осознавать, что от его промедления зависит судьба целого города.  
— Нападение может начаться и без взрывов, Альфа не будет ждать вечно, — услужливо напомнил Джек, вклиниваясь в разговор до того, как Драйзер ответит на этот проникновенный монолог. Провокация сейчас была единственным средством прервать это ментальное столкновение двух инквизиторов, иначе оно будет длиться бесконечно. Им даже не нужно будет разговаривать, каждый будет вести беседу в своих мыслях, зная ответ собеседника, мысленно формируя контраргументы на невысказанные обвинения и мысленно же отвечая.  
— Я бы с удовольствием послушал и дальше сию интереснейшую беседу, но одному из вас уже пора. — Джек смотрел на Резйарда, понимая, что именно тот поддастся на провокацию первым. Слишком уж многое преступил он на пути к своей цели, чтобы банально опоздать в последний момент. Черт побери, Джек бы порадовался за парня, если бы не обстоятельства.  
— Я уже говорил, что он хорошо владеет ножом?— Джек напоминал сам себе банкующего во время драки. И, судя по всему, дело именно к этому и шло — Резйард достал нож. — Признаться, я бы поставил на него, но моя вера с вами, отец Драйзер.  
Ученик шел на наставника медленно. В глазах застыла отчаянная решимость.  
— Видит Бог, я не хотел этого. Но если я... — Голос оборвался. Резйард приказывал себе не думать, просто действовать. Не думать о всем том хорошем, что было между ними, оставить себе только простое осознание того, что иначе Драйзер обязательно разрушит его план. Даже если бы Драйзер знал, что все служители ордена погибнут, он бы все равно не перешел на сторону Альфы. И потому он непременно погибнет сам. "Лучше уж от моей руки", — мысленно подытожил младший инквизитор. — Я отпущу вашу душу с миром, отец мой, у меня легкая рука…

Резйард странно и печально улыбнулся учителю и стремительно нанес удар. Джек рефлекторно сжался, натягивая цепи. Сейчас все закончится. Стоит, наверное, придать лицу благоговейное и поверженное выражение, и напомнить Резйарду, что он — Джек — был готов нарисовать тому карту. И быть может, получив эту малую долю свободы, снова попытаться улизнуть, заведя инквизитора в глубь катакомб.  
"Ах, отец Драйзер. Как все это глупо — надеяться спасти душу того, чья упертость сравнима с вашей и вами же воспитана и взлелеяна..."  
Джек посмотрел на двух священников, и у него перехватило дыхание. Нож всего лишь резанул Драйзера по плечу. Эта рана, конечно, могла быть и смертельной, если задета артерия, но Резйард определенно целился в сердце. И в следующий момент, вместо того чтобы ударить снова – он подался назад, едва вырвавшись из крепкой хватки Драйзера. Тот даже не стал зажимать рану, словно она не стоила внимания. Он шел на ученика спокойно, и было в этой прямой спине что-то знакомое Джеку. Это была уверенность превосходящего противника.  
— Когда-то, Рез, я был солдатом. — Драйзер говорил спокойно. Джек видел, что их перемещения ведут к тому, что Драйзер просто отрежет противнику путь к двери. — Я отрекся от мирского, став карающей дланью веры, но мое тело никогда не забывало того, чему научилось. Брось нож, Резйард, тебе со мной не справиться.  
Младший инквизитор в панике скользил взглядом по комнате, судорожно пытаясь решить, что же ему делать. Драйзер меж тем подходил все ближе, так что даже Джек внутренне собрался, ожидая последнего рывка предателя. На мгновение взгляд пленника пересекся с загнанно-обреченным взглядом Резйарда, и в этот момент Джека понял — что именно тот задумал…  
— Нет!— Джек рванул в сторону, словно забыв о цепях. Кандалы больно врезались в запястья, и все тело пронзило обжигающей болью от ран, но все же благодаря этому маневру лезвие проскрежетало по каменной стене, а не вонзилось ему в шею. Джек не стал дожидаться продолжения и со всех сил ударил ногой в колено Резйарда. Благо, цепи и стена за спиной стали опорой для удара обессиленного пленника. 

В следующее мгновение Драйзер уже заламывал руки своему ученику. Сердце Джека бешено колотилось, но все же эта встряска словно предала ему сил и ощущения, что он все еще жив.  
— Было бы неплохо поменять нас местами, — услужливо вставил свое предложение пленник. — Из кандалов ему точно не выбраться, я весь день сегодня пробовал, уж поверьте — это гарантия качества. Ключ в сумке, что у него на поясе. — Джек снова ощутил невероятную жажду, и кувшин, сиротливо стоявший все это время в углу, манил его так, как не манят даже самые прекрасные сокровища.

Резйард пытался вырваться. Он был довольно сильным и в некотором роде даже подготовленным к схваткам. Джек уже оценил это на собственном опыте, но Драйзер оказался еще более угрожающим противником. Черт бы побрал этих инквизиторов. Хоть сейчас старший инквизитор и был на стороне Джека — было не по себе осознавать, что среди инквизиции есть действительно стоящие бойцы, а не только те, кто способен истязать связанных пленников. 

Драйзер сорвал с пояса Резйарда сумку и бросил ее Джеку. Ослабленный свалившимися на него испытаниями, тот едва сориентировался, чтобы ее поймать, но с замком он все же справился быстро.  
Боже, освобожденные руки гудели от притока крови и казались чужими — но все же это была свобода. Джек с трудом поднялся, опираясь на стену. Было видно, что он не может твердо стоять на ногах, но все же в его глазах отражалось счастье и облегчение. Он не отошел в сторону, а лишь услужливо и, кажется, даже смиренно держал наготове кандалы и ключ. 

— Прошу, я вам даже стену нагрел своим грешным телом. — В слабом голосе скользила улыбка и с последним щелчком ключа она растянулась до неприличия широко.  
— Вы совершаете ошибку. Орден погибнет! — Резйард метался в кандалах, подаваясь вперед. Но Драйзер смотрел на него словно на несчастное, заблудшее животное, опасное своей неразумностью и потому обреченное на гибель. Он явно сожалел. 

Джек же, ковыляя вдоль стены, наконец, добрался до кувшина и, устало рухнув на колени, поднял глиняный сосуд к губам.  
— Ублюдок, ты выплеснул всю воду. — Он засмеялся немного безумно. Черт. Это было обидно. Хотелось разбить кувшин о голову инквизитора, но это было уже бессмысленно и даже не забавно. Сил не оставалось, и в пору было отчаиваться, что теперь именно он — Джек — был обессилен в шаге от победы над всем, что с ним произошло.  
— Мне нужно в гарнизон, отец мой, — бывший пленник и волне себе еретик (это читалось в глазах Драйзера) обратился к инквизитору с улыбкой и, пожалуй, даже немного вольно. Свобода опьяняла, почти перекрывая жажду. Джек с трудом поднялся. — Простите, но я не могу задерживаться. Для нашего же общего блага — не препятствуйте мне, пожалуйста.  
Рука Джека потянулась к единственной масляной лампе, висевшей на крюке. 

— Я позаимствую, если вы не против. Там темно. — Джек сильно прихрамывал. Зеленые глаза отражали усталость, но все же в них была странное стремление к жизни. Драйзер молча смотрел на все это, понимая, что парень просто не дойдет до гарнизона. Но больше всего инквизитора поражало то, что, кажется, Джек не особо переживал из-за возможного риска. Еще недавно он был прикован к стене и обречен, но вот он уже идет с улыбкой к выходу, унося единственный источник света, так что двух инквизиторов постепенно укрывала темнота... 

— Стой, — Рука Драйзера легла на плечо Джеку, от чего тот пошатнулся, но все же устоял.  
— Я клятвенно обещаю вернуть лампу, — в зеленых глазах отражались теплые блики светильника. — Но поймите, сейчас я не могу мешкать.  
— Я знаю. Тебе ведь нужно к Максимилиану? Это на другом конце города. — Драйзеру не сильно хотелось признавать, что начальник стражи, с его казалось нелепыми, по мнению инквизитора, предположениями, все же отказался прав. Драйзера водили за нос. Но истина на то и истина, чтобы принять ее. Возможно, стоило отдать Максимилиану должное лично. — Я отведу тебя. 

— Право же... кхм, не стоит, — К такой любезности со стороны инквизиции Джек не был готов. Хотя с другой стороны грех было бы отказываться от такого полезного знакомства. Правда, было одно "но"...  
— Я не собираюсь вмешиваться в ваши с ним дела, — словно прочитав опасения молодого человека, ответил Драйзер. — Но в том, что ты, скорее всего, не дойдешь до гарнизона, будет и моя вина. Потому я помогу тебе.  
— Хорошо, — Джек согласился, но только потому, что и сам чувствовал, что Драйзер прав. Он понимал – последний, отчаянный выпад Резйарда не был попыткой мести напоследок. Джек слишком многое мог рассказать о плане нападения — и это было куда опаснее провала с картой катакомб. И хоть Джек и не горел желанием приоткрывать завесу тайн и лица соучастников перед главным инквизитором города — в случае проигранной битвы волноваться и вовсе будет уже не о ком. 

К удивлению Драйзера путь Джека вел не из катакомб, а дальше в их чрево. Парень отказался подниматься наверх, не желая ни показываться в городе, ни тем более демонстрировать место назначения тем немногим жителям, что могли им встретиться. К тому же, перед этим нужно было бы незамеченными пройти через проулки построек Ордена, что был подобен небольшому городу в городе. А о том, кто мог являться сообщниками Резйарда, никто из них не знал. К тому же, они оба были ранены. Даже в тусклом свете единственной лампы было заметно, что кровотечение Драйзера так и не остановилось. 

— Значит, это часть тех туннелей, которые были так нужны Альфе? Орден Гаммы уже изучал внутренние катакомбы на нашей территории, но они не ведут никуда за пределы церковных стен. В конце тупик. — Драйзер озвучил свои мысли в слух, но все же на этот раз не стал ни с кем спорить. После всего, что сегодня с ним произошло, он на время лишил себя права выносить приговоры и суждения. Он чувствовал себя слепцом, что смел вести зрячих. Слишком многое предстояло обдумать. И пока предательство в ордене не будет выведено на чистую воду — он не сможет позволить самому себе занимать столь высокий пост.  
Стоит понести покаяние за собственные ошибки... Драйзер собирался при первой же возможности попросить аудиенции у его Святейшества кардинала Балия. Тот, к несчастью, приехал в свою летнюю резиденцию незадолго до осады. Но возможно в этом было предзнаменование, словно Бог ни на минуту не забывает о своих детях, посылая своего наместника в осажденный город.

Размышления Драйзера прервал звук разрываемой ткани. Джек остановился, и его холодная рука легла на руку инквизитора, держащую фонарь, понукая его поднять светильник выше.  
— Думаю ваш... тот инквизитор был в чем-то даже прав, — Джек лукаво улыбнулся. — В мыслях о спасении души вы совсем забываете о теле.  
В руках парня была полоска ткани, оторванная от его собственной рубахи, и, не теряя ни минуты, Джек обернул ее вокруг плеча инквизитора, закрывая рану:  
— Не уверен, что будет толк, но все же... 

— Тебе бы больше волноваться о себе. — Драйзер взял руку Джека в свою. Она была холодной и подрагивала. Джек едва держался, но продолжал улыбаться. Драйзер не понимал, почему в душе поднималась странная злость на этого… дьявола. А ведь он ни капли не сомневался в том, что за душой этого мальчишки грехов не на один костер. Он словно видел их своими глазами.  
— Держите фонарь повыше, — парень выдернул руку из внезапно ставшей крепче хватки инквизитора, — здесь должен быть выход в тайный коридор.  
Джек невозмутимо отвернулся к стене и принялся шарить по ней руками.  
Драйзер чувствовал, что парень держится на одной воле, не желая показаться слабым, побежденным хоть в чем-то. Это злило, почему-то хотелось втиснуть его в стену, заставляя все его мышцы и кости содрогнуться от боли и изнеможения. Посмотреть сверху вниз...  
— Помогите сдвинуть. — Джек снова прервал мысли инквизитора. Почему его вдруг стало так много в жизни Драйзера? Словно за эти сотни метров катакомб, что они прошли вместе, запах Джека, его кровь и пот пропитали не только одежду инквизитора, но и через кожу проникли внутрь.

За тяжелой, но все же движимой плитой, действительно оказался проход. Смех Джека в полумраке коридоров зазвучал легко и чисто: он угадал, нашел, запомнил! Это было его маленькое торжество, которое забрало почти все силы. Джек привалился к стене, пытаясь урвать хоть минуту отдыха, просто потому что сил не оставалось уже ни на что.  
Подхватив фонарь, Драйзер вошел в открытый ими проем и, приблизившись к устало улыбающемуся Джеку, довольно легко закинул его себе на плечо. Тот даже опешил, не ожидая чего-либо подобного.

— Эй... — Джек запротестовал, но как-то вяло. — Все не настолько плохо. К тому же спиной вперед я не вижу куда идти.  
Крепкое плечо Драйзера было далеко не самым удобным, особенно для избитого человека, но все же нога, боль в которой сводила Джека с ума, почувствовала себя хоть немного лучше.  
— Закрой глаза и мысленно представляй куда нам идти. — Драйзер посветил вперед. Пока коридор был прямым и не имел ответвлений.  
— Когда туннель раздвоится – нам налево. — Кровь приливала к голове Джека, но это неудобство казалось уже мелочью.

Когда они, проделав немалый путь, поднялись на поверхность — их можно было принять за чертей. В нескольких местах, задев в полумраке балки, поддерживающие своды туннеля, они обрушили на себя скопления пыли и песка.  
Наконец, отодвинув плиту, оказавшуюся частью пола какой-то кладовой, они смогли вдохнуть свежий воздух. Драйзер подсадил Джека, помогая тому выбраться из лаза, и сам последовал за ним.

— Ты знаешь, где мы?— Драйзер утер холодный пот. Джек не был слишком тяжелым, а вот левый рукав рясы был неприятно мокрым. Рана давала о себе знать.  
— Примерно. Мы в доме капитана Есена. Кажется, это его подвал. — Джек оглядел высвеченные лампой бутыли, мешки, корзины. Над головой приветливо свисали копченые окорока и колбасы. — Боже, спасибо тебе. — Джек сложил руки в подобии молитвенной благодарности и недвусмысленно поплелся к бутылкам с вином. 

— Что?— Драйзер даже опешил сначала от того, с какой легкостью этот заср... еретик поведал ему их местонахождение. — Ты хоть понимаешь что делаешь?  
— Я не пил полтора дня... да и капитан не обеднеет, тут вон их сколько. — Джек, к удивлению инквизитора показал завидную прыть в откупоривании бутылки.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь чем все это чревато?— Драйзер зло, но тихо рыкнул на парня, приложившегося к бутылке. 

— Да я просто оторву вам головы, — послышался неожиданный и пугающе недружелюбный ответ со стороны.  
В дверном проеме, освещенном еще одной лампой, стоял человек довольно крепкого сложения. Светлые волосы подсвечивались, создавая впечатление нимба. Правда, сей ангел был одет в ночную рубаху, которая была наспех заправлена в штаны. Он был бос, но зато с мечом...  
— Сын мой... — начал было Драйзер, но его перебили.  
— Что-то голос у тебя, батя, поменялся, с тех пор как ты помер. Кто такие? И отошли в сторону от лаза, — человек быстро спускался вниз, явно намереваясь оттяпать голову любому, кто попытается бежать. 

— Джейкоб, это я. — Подал голос Джек. — Не убивай нас…  
— Джек? — голос вошедшего вдруг стал потрясенным. — Черт, ты живой?  
Он почти подлетел к чумазому Джеку, сграбастав его одной рукой, от чего тот зашипел от боли и уткнулся лицом в грудь вояки. Было даже не совсем ясно, рад ли охранник этому гостю, или решил схватить того за шкирку, на всякий случай.

— Эй, ты не охренел жрать вино капитана? Мы тебя почти похоронили, а ты... — Казалось даже громкий голос этого человека причинял вымученному Джеку боль.  
— Я так и знал. А вот Максимилиан, говорят, утром еще искал. А ты... уже похоронил. — Джек с улыбкой посмеивался в грудь Джейкоба, от чего его слова было сложно разобрать.  
— Я бы тебя с удовольствием похоронил. Ты хоть знаешь как Есен... — Тут Джейкоб осекся, вновь обратив внимание на пыльного спутника Джека, и помрачнел. — Кхм... сопереживал твоей судьбе, — продолжил он с нажимом, — Кто это? 

Драйзер снова почувствовал, что ему не доверяют. Хотя конечно лейтенант Джейкоб мог и не узнать его в полумраке, а вот Драйзер наоборот, вспомнил его почти сразу. Джейкоб служил при капитане Есене помощником и цепным псом одновременно, охраняя своего командира так ревностно, что порой могло показаться, что, сорвавшись, он разорвет любого в клочья. Драйзер помнил этот полный злости взгляд. Так уж сложилось, что Есен, получивший военный пост благодаря происхождению, а не собственной воле, слишком уж близко к сердцу воспринимал работу инквизиции, пусть и старался это скрыть. Стоило ему пересечься с Драйзером в церкви или на улице, как молодого командира охватывала дрожь. И вот тогда за его спиной закипал гнев этого преданного пса. 

Правда, в последнее время лейтенант догадался "напоминать" Есену о якобы важных делах, чтобы просто увести капитана подальше... Что ж. В кои-то веки в душе Драйзера поднималось самодовольное любопытство: что же будет, когда они поймут, что столь пугающий инквизитор вошел в их жилище.

— Отец Теодор Драйзер, старший инквизитор, — Драйзер поднялся во весь рост, не уступавший росту высоченного Джейкоба.  
Тот замер, словно не зная, продолжать ли ему удерживать обессилено привалившегося к нему Джека, или с размаху отрубить ненавистному инквизитору голову. А ведь может. И никто не узнает, потому что никто не видел, что бы Драйзер входил в дом Есена.

— Какого… — Джейкоб недружелюбно посмотрел сначала на Драйзера, а потом и на Джека, процедив сквозь зубы: — Зачем ты его привел.  
— Скорее наоборот. Это он меня сюда... принес. Не держи так сильно. Ребра... А у меня, между прочим, есть новости. Эй! — Джек печально проследил за тем, как из его рук забрали вино. — И почему ты меня так не любишь...  
— Ты уже пьянеешь. — Убрав меч, буркнул себе под нос Джейкоб и помог Джеку подняться с бочки, на которой тот сидел. Он чувствовал, как парня бьет дрожь. — Черт, — лейтенант подхватил товарища на руки.

— Второй раз за ночь в чужих объятьях, да кому-то из вас придется на мне жениться. Благословите нас, отец Драйзер! — Было видно, что после полутора суток без воды и пищи даже пара глотков вина опьянили Джека.  
— Замолкни! — гаркнул Джейкоб. — Там внизу еще кто-нибудь есть?  
— Нет. — Драйзер наблюдал за этой сценой с усталым любопытством и раздражением. Шутки Джека неведомым образом доводили обычно спокойного инквизитора.  
— Тогда идемте, — Джейкоб легко поднялся по ступеням вверх, шагая через одну. О состоянии инквизитора он не побеспокоился даже для вида. 

На выходе из подвала их уже ждал взволнованный Есен.  
— Джек? Боже... ты жив, — капитан, в небрежно наброшенном кителе, чуть ли не бросился им на встречу, но вовремя заметил Драйзера, стоявшего за спиной лейтенанта.  
Прикрыв нижнюю половину лица рукой, Есен непроизвольно отступил на шаг назад. Видеть этого человека в собственном доме было для него еще тем испытанием. Инквизитора же больше беспокоило то, как напряглась спина Джейкоба. Любую угрозу Есену тот, похоже, воспринимал как личный вызов. Но вместо злобного выпада Джейкоб лишь недовольно выдохнул.  
— Господин инквизитор любезно доставил раненного к нам, и после пары вопросов он нас покинет. — На последнем слове лейтенант сделал особое ударение. — Я всем займусь, капитан, а вы, пожалуйста, пошлите за Максимилианом. Думаю, ему стоит знать о таком происшествии лично.  
— Да... Ты прав. — Есен попятился и, возможно, слишком поспешно, скрылся за дверью одной из комнат.  
— Идемте, — Джейкоб тоже продолжил движение, они все вместе поднимались на второй этаж дома Есена. При этом лейтенант четко и коротко раздавал распоряжение всполошившимся слугам, словно имел полное право здесь командовать.  
Возможно, Драйзер и поразмышлял бы о мягкотелости Есена, но сейчас самоуправство Джейкоба было как нельзя кстати. Не прошло и пары минут, как Джек был уложен в постель, ему принесли и еды и питья. Тут же кто-то был послан за врачом. Драйзер, пусть и под недобрым взглядом, был усажен на кушетку в той же гостевой комнате. От помощи он решил отказаться, особенно учитывая тон, которым ее предложили.  
— Если рана не вызывает у вас серьезных опасений, то я задам всего один вопрос. Как так вышло, что его привели именно Вы? — Джейкоб без особых церемоний перешел к сути дела.  
— Утром его искал начальник стражи, вот я ему его и привел, — Драйзер выжидательно посмотрел на Джейкоба, — вы ожидали от меня какого то другого ответа?  
Тот лишь хмуро перевел взгляд на бледного Джека, сопоставляя факты против собственного желания размозжить Драйзеру голову. Именно от него не хотелось принимать никакой помощи, хотя война диктовала свои обязанности.  
— И поэтому я подожду Максимилиана здесь, раз за ним и так послали. Хочу лично передать ему его столь ценного солдата. — Хоть внутри и поднималось нечто сродни мирскому злорадству, первостепенной целью было все же разобраться с тем, что творится вокруг ордена и осады города. И эта странная компания. Капитан Есен, его лейтенант, начальник стражи и шпион — все они покрывали друг друга, стараясь отстранить инквизитора от происходящего. Но если они думают что им удастся скрыть правду от того, кто привык добираться до нее раскаленными клещами...  
Драйзер принимал это как божье указание. Если он был слеп с Резйардом, то, распутав, клубок тайн вокруг этого дела, быть может, ему удастся подойти ближе к истине... не только этой войны, но и истины внутри себя. 

Меж тем, за дверью послышались спешные шаги. Этот стук каблуков, быстрый и при этом мерный, как механизм, принадлежал Максимилиану. Он вошел без стука, в сопровождении Есена. В комнате на мгновение повисла напряженная тишина.  
"Все в сборе" — на это самое мгновение Драйзер снова вспомнил, что он инквизитор. Это чувство промелькнуло приятной дрожью, хоть он никогда бы не признался в этом. Так было всегда, в какой бы дом он не входил.  
— Доброй ночи, сын мой, — Драйзер внимательно смотрел на Максимилиана.  
— Доброй ночи, — тот кивнул, словно в легком поклоне. Начальник стражи был единственным, сохранявшим учтивость и спокойствие перед инквизитором. Хотя Драйзер был уверен, что это лишь очередная механическая формальность, за которой так удобно скрывать личное субъективное отношение. И это обезличенное отношение было гораздо менее приятно, чем мало скрываемый гнев Джейкоба, или неприятие Есена. В конечном итоге, немного насмешливая улыбка Джека была самым доброжелательным откликом Драйзеру. Этот парень словно ничего не боялся, словно жил по иным законам, хоть и был в связке с бетанцами на данный момент.  
— Спасибо, что доставили его. Вижу, ситуация была сложной. — Максимилиан говорил формально и спокойно. Он бросил взгляд на Джека, устало отвечавшего ему улыбкой. Сам начальник стражи, казалось, был ничуть не тронут, хотя Драйзер отлично помнил, как еще утром сдержанность его гостя давала трещины, когда речь шла о неком солдате Джеке.  
— Он был в Ордене?— Максим спрашивал ровным голосом, всем видом выказывая корректность. Хотя конечно мог бы ерничать сейчас, ведь он оказался прав.  
— Да. — Драйзер, словно в знак того, что он еще помнит их разговор, решил на этот раз изменить тон. В конечном итоге он сам оказался слеп, и не признать это сейчас было бы преступным перед самим собой. — Это был один из инквизиторов. Он закован в подземельях. Вы можете допросить его.  
Сейчас Драйзеру самому приходилось делать равнодушное лицо. Не хотелось признавать ни перед собой, ни перед этими людьми, что даже у него, старшего инквизитора, было сердце, что так глупо привязалось к ученику. Резйард был ему дорог. Лучше бы было убить его, быстро и легко. Но тогда с ним навсегда замолкла бы правда о его сообщниках и планах Альфы.  
— Возможно, в ордене он был не один. — Драйзер повернул голову к Джеку, хотя и продолжал говорить с начальником стражи. — Я не знал об этом до тех пор, пока не начал искать человека с рассеченными пальцами. Вы знали, что это Резйард?  
— Нет. — Максимилиан говорил все так же ровно. — В последнем сообщении от Джека говорилось лишь, что он ранил своего преследователя. Вы что-нибудь еще знаете об этом?  
— Только то, что мельком объяснил ваш человек. Альфа хочет взорвать город, и судя по всему, отправная точка — обитель, — с сожалением произнес инквизитор.  
Прозвучавшее следом за этим резюме Джейкоба было односложным и очень емким. Драйзер не одобрял такую манеру речи, но сейчас не мог не согласиться с лейтенантом.  
— Ну не весь... — Джек закашлялся. — Только казармы и еще пару зданий, чтобы прихлопнуть верхушку Беты и Гаммы. Это одновременно будет сигналом к штурму. Они планировали одним из взрывов сделать пролом в стене, посеять хаос в городе взрывами изнутри, словно они прорвались в других местах. Но при этом они не будут ждать сигнала долго. Альфа в курсе, что к нам идут силы принца Гамлета, потому они хотят занять город до того, как он подойдет, чтобы потом обороняться изнутри и зажать его Высочество между городом и подкреплением со стороны Дельты. Дельта все еще делает вид, что нейтральна, но неофициально они уже в связке.  
На какое то время повисла тишина, которую как ни странно снова прервал лейтенант.  
— Будет им взрыв, — уверенно заявил он и покосился на Джека. — Тот предатель, он там у вас хорошо связан?  
— Нет, — Макс явно не веряще повернулся к Джейкобу. — Это слишком рискованно, я не дам тебе взорвать крепость. Ты с ума сошел? Они ведь ждут пролома в стене, а не вялого "бум" где-то внутри.  
— Все будет как надо. С проломом и паникой. Если, конечно, в ордене никто не просечет. — Лейтенант уже разворачивал на столе карту, принесенную Есеном. — Джек, ползи сюда.  
— А ты не охренел так с раненным?— Джек заржал из постели.  
Максим вздохнул и перевел взгляд на инквизитора.  
— Отец Драйзер, я попрошу вас оказать нам содействие. — Он смотрел в упор. — Я объясню все по дороге.  
— По дороге куда? — инквизитор не спешил уходить. Судя по всему прямо здесь, фактически "на коленке", решалось будущее города.  
— В госпиталь. Вы нужны нам в здравии, и уже утром нам предстоит действовать. У нас очень мало времени, — настаивал Максимилиан. — Мы ведь не можем вывести и допросить предателя на виду у его возможных сообщников. Пожалуйста, у нас нет времени на пререкания.  
— Вы позволите им взорвать город?— Драйзер нехотя встал и бросил взгляд на карту, в которую с азартом тыкал пальцем Джейкоб, кажется отмечая, куда нужно заложить взрывчатку.  
Максимилиан же уже направился к выходу, так что Драйзеру пришлось последовать за ним, оставив ту странную компанию над картой.

— Вы можете положиться на Капитана Есена. Мое, а теперь уже и наше с вами дело — дать им время и не позволить предателям сделать ход. — Максимилиан говорил уверенно, а вот инквизитор этой уверенности не разделял.  
— Есен не сказал и слова. — Драйзер поравнялся с Максимилианом. Они спускались к выходу из дома капитана, — зато говорил его лейтенант. Вы хотите сказать, что так это и оставите?  
— Я всего лишь начальник стражи, отец мой. Я охраняю порядок, а не воюю. Потому давайте доверим решение тому, кому эту войну вести. Не недооценивайте Есена. Я понимаю, он кажется вам неподходящим командиром. Людям свойственно недооценивать таких, как он. В конечном итоге, звание и обязанности достались ему по благородному происхождению, быть может, он и сам выбрал бы себе что-то другое. Но все же у него есть одно незаменимое качество. Даже я не отказался бы от такого — он разбирается и чувствует людей лучше многих. Если Есен доверяет стратегию Джейкобу, то только потому, что видит его потенциал. Без титула и благородного происхождения простой солдат, как бы гениален он ни был, не может подняться до уровня командира. А Есен, сколь трепетным бы ни казался окружающим, тоже из тех, кто может подставить плечо – его влияния достаточно, что бы воплотить план лейтенанта в жизнь. Проницательность Есена и стратегия Джейкоба — то, чему можно довериться. К тому же... Вы бы слышали, как Есен говорит перед боем. — Губы Максимилиана растянулись в улыбке. — Мы не сдадим город. Вы ведь нам поможете?  
— Куда уж деваться, — Драйзер вслед за Максимилианом сел в закрытый экипаж с гербом Есена, что ожидал их во внутреннем дворике. Опустившись на мягкое сидение, он почувствовал, как же он все-таки устал. — Вот только меня смущает, что такой человек как Джек, знает пути подземных катакомб.  
Это не шло из головы Драйзера. Тот парень был довольно ушлым, и кто знает, что за еретические дела он может творить укрываясь под землей.  
— Поверьте, это взаимно. — Макс устало хмыкнул. — Его наверняка тоже смущает, что вы в курсе.  
Дальнейший их разговор заглушило цоканье копыт по мостовой... Впереди всех ожидали сложные и напряженные дни, но это уже другая история.

-конец-

**Author's Note:**

> ПС. фух, не знаю чего оно так разрослось)) собирался написать совсем чуть чуть, к концу часть планов пришлось не включать, а то совсем драе/джек затерялся, но если кому интересно.. :  
> Джек не сжег карту катакомб. Он соврал и Драйзеру, и Резйарду.  
> Джейкоб стал лейтенантом (что является офицерским званием) поскольку Есен лично хлопотал за него перед принцем, с коим имеет кровное родство.  
> Джейкоб недолюбливает Джека, потому что тот однажды валился к ним Есеном очень не вовремя. Лейтенанту было бы все равно, но Есен огорчился.  
> Кардинал Балий приезжает в свою летнюю резиденцию не на отдых, а для того, чтобы пресекать особо масштабные планы наместника Наполеона. Потому, несмотря на то, что город был маленький, кардинал обитал здесь почти все время.  
> Принц Гамлет при въезде в город требует личного присутствия Максимилиана, чтобы помочь сойти с лошади. Это злит Макса. В прочем принц это отлично знает.


End file.
